1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic converting circuit of a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
There are different types of AC power supplies, such as 110V and 220V. Some power circuits of computers integrate a voltage doubling circuit therein to satisfy different power supplies. For example, when the AC power supply is 110V, the users select the voltage doubling circuit through a manual switch, then the voltage doubling circuit converts the AC power supply 110V in 220V, and the load circuit receives the 220V voltage. However, there is a risk of error because the manual switch depends on the users.
What is needed is to provide an automatic power supply converting circuit which can automatically convert 110V to 220V.